His Forever
by x-MoniLove-x
Summary: Just a one shot I made to past the time! Bella's in love with her country best friend, Edward Masen. When he comes home from college one weekend, he seems a little different. Turns out he has something big to tell his Little Bell! Just real fluffy stuff. No real serious plot or anything. Read and review peeps!


**So this one shot was written for one of my closest friends. She's always complaning about how she can never find stories about country guys so, I figured I'd give it a try and let this story write itself. This is just a filler- something I wrote for fun between my two main stories, To Kiss My Own Angel and Six Months To Love. This town is just something I just made up in my head- Rosewood, Alabama is not real(as far as I know... haha) And yeah, I will admit I had my country playlist playing as I wrote this...hahah. Love me some Luke Bryan and Jason Aldean!**

**Okay, let's go!**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" I heard a smooth voice shout over the familiar rumble of a pickup truck. Jason Aldeans voice drifted over the noise and I smiled already knowing who was driving up.

I was standing in the gas station parking lot with a couple of friends from our small town high school. Angie cocked a brow at me as a smile played on her lips. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to see my best friend pull up behind us. The music was still pouring out and it reminded me of when we were just kids listening to the same kind of music in his dads old pickup truck. He threw his door open and jumped out, running over to me, not bothering to shut the door.

"Edward!" I jumped into his arms and laughed when he spun us around. His scent was the same musky one it had been since we were just young teens and I closed my eyes breathing it in. He was wearing exactly what I loved seeing him in- a pair of blue washed jeans, a button up, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. He looked delicious.

"I missed ya so much, Bells." Edward said pulling back to look down at me.

"I missed you too!"

You see, Edward and I have been best friends since before we could walk. Our moms were best friends growing up and always stayed close. And then Esme had Edward and my mom had me two years later. Then came Alice, Edwards litte sister who's a year younger than me. We all grew up together in a small town in the middle of Alabama.

I still remember the days when the three of us would ditch our bikes and take the fourwheelers out to the woods where we'd climb trees and hide from our parents for hours.

But of course we all grew up and when I was 15, I realized my friendship with Edward was more than _just _a friendship. I wanted more with him and I knew I was in love with him. And then, Edward was gone, moving on and going to college, hours from me. He always promised to visit as much as possible, and at the beginning, he was back almost every weekend. But soon every weekend turned into every two weekends. And then before I knew it, he's go months without visiting. Alice just brushed it off, but I felt that ball in the pit of my stomach get worse every time I got a text from him saying he wouldn't be able to make it that weekend.

Oh, but it gets worse. Whenever he would be able to come and stay for the weekend, he'd bring along his bitch of a girlfriend, Tanya Winters who use to go to school with us. She was the real Ice Queen of our tiny town and she always scared me. Thankfully, I never had to be in the same room as her for long, but then of course Edward thought it would be a good idea to date the gorgeous, curvey strawberry blonde who coulnd't stand the sound of country music. She would sleep in his room, on his bed-the same bed we would share years ago whenever I spent the night with them.

And every time I saw a slight smirk or her rolling her eyes, the jealousy got worse.

I pushed down those thoughts as I smiled up at Edward.

"Where's your bitch?" I asked, and Edward laughed, squeezing me into another hug. He knew how much I hated Tanya.

"Hush now, Little Bell. She's not here."

"Wait, she didn't come with you this time?"

"Nope. And about that-" Edward started, only to get cut off by my short blonde friend, Jessica.

"Edward! How is college? Ugh! I can't wait to get out of Rosewood. It's too damn small in here. Nothing to do." She groaned dramaticly and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"I love it." Edward smiled as he pulled me close. Unfortuantly, this was nothing new. It was just Edward being friendly.

_Friendly. _Gah, how I hate that word.

"Oh, and Bells? We better start heading home. Mom's already started on dinner."

I glanced up at him before looking back at my friends. All of them looked at me pointedly.

"Well, girls, I'll talk to y'all later!" Edward let go of me and went over to his side of the truck. I opened my door and slid in. My friends looked at me, playful jealousy evident on their faces. I winked as a goodby and leaned against the seat.

Luke Bryan was playing loudly as we left the gas station. I sang along, already knowing this song by heart. I could feel Edward looking at me with a light smile on his face but I didn;t turn towards him. Instead I sang louder and stuck my hand out of the window. My singing was offtune and horrible but it made a soft chuckle come from Edward. And of course, that was my favorite sound in the world.

We rode down every road that will forever be burned into my memory before we finally got to the dirt road that would lead us down to our houses. Songs changed and I sang along to them all. Soon, we were passing my red barn where my horses were. Edward looked at me excitedly.

"After dinner, lets go riding."

I nodded just as excitedly. Riding with Edward was my favorite past-time. To see his long legs clad in jeans drapped over a sadle as he rode with ease. I felt my stomach tighten at just the thought.

Before long we were pulling up to Edwards childhood home. Our mothers were sitting on the porch talking animadetly. They laughed as they spotted us, before standing up and placing their mugs on the counter. Edwards parked and we both got out.

"Edward! My baby!" For someone her age, Esme moves pretty fast. Her heart shaped face filled with joy as she grabbed Edward and pulled him into a hug. Her caramel colored hair was piled on her head, with a few strands curling around her ears. My mother stood next to Esme, waiting for her hug.

"Edward, hun, come here!" Mom said.

"Oh, Renee, ma'am, it's always so good to see you." He smiled warmly and I felt my heart melt.

"You guys must be starving. The chicken just came out of the oven and I just made some sweet tea. Let's get inside, you too" Esme smiled at me just as she would at Alice and I smiled right back.

Once we were all sitting around the table, with Alice who walked in only a few minutes after us, we sat and listened to Edward talk about college.

"I love it, really. The people are great, my classes are great and my grades are even better." He winked at Esme.

I leaned forward, resting my head on my hand. I pictured that I looked like one of those teens that hung on every word her crush uttered.

Shit, who am I kidding? That's exactly what I was.

I shook my head as I sat back in my chair and took a sip of my tea. Suddenly Edward beamed and stood up.

"Bella agreed to go for a ride with me. Al, would you like to go with us?" Edward asked polietly to his little sister.

"No, I went riding this morning. You too have fun." When Edward looked away, Alice winked at me. My eyes widened and I cocked my head in shock but she just brushed me off, laughing.

Edward grabbed my plate quickly along with our mothers and placed them in the sink. He practicly ran back into the room, grabing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

I laughed at how excited he looked but reminded myself that he was probably excited to go see his horse after so long. We jumped into his truck and rode down to the barn, not bothering to turn the music on or buckle our seats. We sat in a comfortable silence.

When we got out and walked into the barn I couldn't help but feel just as excited. I haven't ridden my horse, Aries inalmost a week. I couldn't imagine how Edward must have felt. I walked over to Aries stall, next to Edwards horse, Dallas and saw her standing by the window.

"Arie baby!" I cooed, opening her stall and moving to pet her. He nieghed and pushed against me slightly. I heard Edward in the stall over talking to his horse in the same manner. I hooked on the rope to Aries halter and walked her out of her stall and over to the ropes I'd use to keep her still as I tacked her up.

I quickly brushed her and knew Edward was doing the same to his black horse on the other side of the barn. At this time, neither of us needed words-we were just content brushing our horses. Finally they were both ready and we walked out the barn. After getting on, we took down our usual trail that we found years ago. Again, we were silent but we shared multipe glances that made me smile. The way the hat hid his face from the sun, made his green eyes even greener than usual. And I knew if I were to knock his hat off, his messy copper hair would look wild and untamed.

Oh, and I was so right. Edwards legs over his sadle-my God. How did I last so long without my country boy?

We made small talk as we followed the trail through the quiet woods. The very same woods we played hide and seek in as kids.

When we made it to the small watering hole, we hoped off and tied the horses up. When we were younger, about 11 or so, we got lost and ended up back here. It was peaceful and quiet, the only noise being the sound of the water from the water fall making its way down the rocks.

I kicked my boots off and looked at my gorgeous best friend. "You coming?"

He stared at me for a second before he realized what I was doing.

"Uh, Bells. I don't think this is a good idea..."

I ignored him, of course as I reached down to pull my shirt over my head. Not looking back at Edward and trying to push down the heat from my face, I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed those down too.

Which left me standing there in a red bra and matching underware.

"C'mon you loser." I said as I rushed into the water.

I heard Edward clear his throat before shaking his head. He glanced up for some reason before starting to unbutton his shirt.

_Holy Shit, here comes the best part. _

The second best think to a shirtless Edward...

Edward in a tight wifebeater. My eyes were glues to his chest but every time I tried to look away, my eyes just wandered back.

Before I knew it, Edward was jumping in, wearing just his black boxer briefs.

_"_God damn this water is cold, Bells." He said grabbing me tightly and pulling me towards him.

"And, well, since you got me in this ice box, I figure you should be the one to keep me warm, no?" He winked.

"Uh...er, I mean... yeah-" I stuttered, feeling awkward being pushed up against Edward almost completely naked.

Then again, the lusty desire I had been feeling for him already just multipled by like, 8.

I felt Edward get really close, his breath hot in my ear.

"I've reallyed missed you Bells." He said, drawing a hand through my thick dark hair. "I miss seeing you every day. I miss hearing you laugh every day. I miss riding out here with you like we use to. And I miss sitting up in the barn attic for hours. I miss going to school with you every morning and going home with you every afternoon. And damn Bells, I really missed the smell of your strawberry shampoo." He laughed.

And although I thought it was pretty funny too, I could barely breath let alone laugh.

Edward Masen... was holding me against him... and talking about how much he _missed _me.

"You're going to AU next year, right?"

I nodded muetly.

"Good." He whispered, moving his face closer to mine. His mouth was mere inches from mine and I couldn't stop trembling.

_Please oh please oh PLEASE, God! Kiss me!_

"Wh-what about Tanya?" I asked quietly, hating myself for bringing her up at a time like this. But if Edward were to kiss me just to leave again to go back to HER, I don't think I'd be able to handle it.

"Tanya? We broke up months ago. There's no one else Bella. Really, there's never been anyone else. It's always been you. Even when we were kids it was always you. If you uh... don't feel the same way, I totally understand..." Edward said nervously. "I mean, I know I was dating Tanya there for a while so I guess I never figured there could be someone else for y-"

Edward stopped talking the second my lips found his. He gasped and clutched me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth, feeling his tounge move against my lips.

I could feel his heart beating under my skin and I flushed all over. My hands moved to his hair as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Bella." He gasped, his slight accent pulling at my heart. "I love you."

My heart jumped out of my chest and my stomach tightened. "I love you too." I whispered pulling him back into another kiss.

And right then, it didn't even matter that he had been my best friend through all those awkward years of my life. It didn't matter that he was in college, because soon, I would be following him. It didn't matter that my heart had been scratched every time I saw him and Tanya together. Because Edward was here kissing ME, saying he loves ME and lightly brushing the scratches, healing them.

And I knew then that just as Edward had always been my forever, I would now be his too.

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you guys liked it. It literally did write itself, so I hope it's what my friend wanted. I had no plotline or background or anything when I started writing. I just knew I needed to make a sexy country Edward and I hope I did a good enough job. If not, let me know why and maybe I can try again in the future. This one shot only took about an hour to write! :)**

**To Sydney! Girl, this was all for you so YOU'RE WELCOME! After you read it text me, and tell me if it was at all anything you would have liked it to be!**

**Okay, well, goodnight my amazing readers! (and maybe goodmorning to some?)**

**Peace Love Monica**


End file.
